


Threesome

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Destiny Islands se corre un rumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

** Threesome **

En Destiny Islands se corre un rumor.

— Hey, Selphie, Tidus… — Wakka llega corriendo hasta donde están sus amigos, que descansan sentados en el muelle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta la chica, metiendo sus pies en el mar.

Wakka se soba la cabeza.

— Bueno… esto… ¿escucharon lo que dicen en el pueblo?

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunta Tidus, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

— Pues… — el pelirrojo, mira hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que no haya nadie cerca. Obviamente, esto aviva aún más la curiosidad de sus amigos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Suéltalo, Wakka! — le ordena Selphie, tirándole un poco de agua.

— ¡Bien, bien! Que carácter tienes. — su amiga lo fulmina con la mirada. — Err… bien. ¿Están listos? — los otros dos asienten fervorosamente. — Bien. Riku, Sora y Kairi… están juntos.

Los menores intercambian una mirada.

— Wakka, ellos siempre están juntos.

El susodicho pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No, idiota! Que están juntos de juntos, juntos. Juntos como novios. Los tres. Entre ellos. ¡Como un trío!

Selphie estalla en carcajadas, siendo imitada por Tidus.

— ¡Que les estoy diciendo la verd…!

Unas risas sofocadas se escuchan cerca de ellos. Wakka abre desmesuradamente los ojos. Son las voces del Trío (nunca mejor dicho) Dorado.

En silencio, y guiados por la curiosidad, los tres amigos se acercan a los matorrales, espiando entre las hojas. Menos de diez segundos después, ya están nuevamente en el muelle, a varios metros de los matorrales.

Tidus está completamente ruborizado, mientras Selphie se tapa los ojos con las manos y Wakka los oídos.

— A partir de hoy — comienza a decir la chica. — voy a hacerle caso a todos los rumores.

FIN


End file.
